the_titans_rp_and_informationfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Fellcrest
Fellcrest '''was a township introduced in the Dungeons and Dragons Dungeon Master's Guide (4th Edition) by '''James Wyatt. The World of Fellcrest references the unnamed world in which the township rests. As such the majority of the world's lore is derived from 4th edition material. With the setting having been built around this township it follows a similar build to that of the Greyhawk setting; with world building starting with a location and then moving outward from that location. For example, whom does Fellcrest trade with? Where would someone not native to the city be from? Are there any threats to the city? Among other questions. While built by James Wyatt for 4th edition our RP group will provide resources for playing in the setting using the rules of preceding and seceding editions. Player Characters Having been created as a 4th edition setting the core player races are those of the basic rule set with supplementary options from the Monster Manual. The classes are also (for natives of the setting) derived from the Player's Handbook (4th edition). Core Player Races * Dragonborn - The Dragonborn of the World of Fellcrest are a race of wandering mercenaries, soldiers, and adventurers. They had in ancient times forged an Empire that contended for world domination but now they live in wandering tribes of honorable warriors- their Empire long gone from the world. They pass down legends of their ancient glory through the generations. No Dragonborn is native to the city of Fallcrest, but travelers occasionally pass through and take up work for a time, especially as bodyguards or caravan guards. * Dwarf * Eladrin * Elf * Half-Elf * Halfling * Humans * Tiefling Classes * Cleric * Fighter * Paladin * Ranger * Rogue * Warlock * Warlord * Wizard Religion List of Deities * Avandra * Bahumat * Corellon * Erathis * Ioun * Kord * Lolth * Melora * Moradin * Pelor * The Raven Queen * Tiamat * Sehanine * Zehir The Dragon Gods In the World of Fellcrest, as on any plane, the stories of the gods vary. One story told about the creation of the universe concerns the dragon-god Io. The dragons, this legend says, were his particular creation, lovingly crafted to represent the pinnacle of mortal form. Though they were creatures of the world, the power of the Elemental Chaos flowed in their veins and spewed forth from their mouths in gouts of flame or waves of paralyzing cold. But they also possessed the keen minds and lofty spirits of the other mortal races, linking them to the gods of the Astral Sea and Io in particular, of course. Io’s arrogance was his downfall. While the other gods banded together to combat the primordials, Io spurned their help. He was so confident in his own might that he faced a terrible primordial called Erek-Hus, the King of Terror, alone. With a rough-hewn axe of adamantine, the King of Terror split Io from head to tail, cleaving the dragon-god into two halves. Erek-Hus did not have the chance to celebrate his victory, however. No sooner did Io’s sundered corpse fall to the ground than each half rose up as a new god; Bahamut from the right and Tiamat from the left. Together the two gods fought and killed the King of Terror. Io’s qualities were split between the two gods who rose from his death. His hubris, arrogance, and covetous nature were embodied in Tiamat, who is still revered as a goddess of greed and envy. But Io’s desire to protect creation and his sense of fairness took root in Bahamut, now worshiped as a god of justice, honor, and protection. The two dragon gods both shared one of Io’s worst qualities however, his preference for working alone. After they defeated Erek-Hus, they locked in battle with each other, ignoring the pressing threat of the primordials. Only when Tiamat fled the battle did the two gods turn their attention back to the larger war, though each still preferred to work alone. by James Wyatt; appears in Wizards Presents Worlds and MonstersCategory:D&D Category:World of Fellcrest